Eren X Mystery Part One
by ArminArlertIsMyMaleWaifu
Summary: Eren tries hard, but can't deal with parenthood alone. Who is the beautiful red haired stranger from his past that may become little adopted Carla II's mommy? Mikasa may kill her before she gets there! Read, tell me you like, and I'll make more!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Y**__**ou can't honestly believe that's safe, can you, Heichou?"**_

**The usually serious Corporal's shoulders bounced in laughter as he picked up the squirming Carla II. Eren frowned. " She's MY kid." Levi turned. " And? She isn't hands off for everyone. Lemme have some fun with the kid, you know I'm uptight." Eren sighed. Heichou tapped the adopted blonde's nose and she burst into giggles. " Alright, let's come down." Eren impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for the chuckling duo to come off the roof. Levi swung his little best friend over his shoulder and hopped off the building, making Eren scream in terror. Levi sombered. " Oh, come on. Not like you didn't do that when you were little." " I was fifteen and that was training! She's four!" He grabbed for Carla, and she smiled and hopped into his arms. Eren's face softened. Carla murmured and gently slapped Eren's face. He lightened, and flushed with joy. " Always gets me." Rivaille strode towards the Jaeger home. " There's NO way I can make it back to my place, Eren. I'm crashing here." He smirked. **_**What happened to me?**_ **Eren frantically thought. **_**Wasn't I like that once?**_ **He felt a small hand pulling playfully at his cheek and had his answer. Carla. Worth the loss.**

**Mikasa greeted Carla with a warm hug and a cookie. " Someone's feeling the love for her little niece, eh?" Mikasa gave a worried glance at Eren and pulled him into the hallway. " Eren I don't think it's good for you to raise her alone." Eren's face flushed angrily. " What do you mean? I'm competent!" She closed her eyes. " I know, Eren, but doesn't Carla need a mommy?" Eren stumbled back. " You should find someone. Levi and I are helping a lot, but you're still the parent." "I- I don't need help, Mikasa!" She held him still. " I know, Eren- she does." Eren's gaze fell on Levi reading on the couch, Carla quietly playing alone with her doll family. He sadly noted the mommy doll was tucked away, the little girl doll sleeping, and the daddy doll with his head in his hands. " Oh… I…" Mikasa finished his thought. " You can't do this to her, Eren." He wrung his hands. " Ugh… I don't know!" " Hey." His eyes met hers. " You're only 21. You'll be fine! You act like you have an emo teenager and you're 40!" Eren buried his head into a surprised Mikasa's shoulder. " I don't know if I can, Mikasa!" Her face relaxed and she stroked her little brother's head. " It'll be fine, Eren. It'll be fine."**

**Late that night, the siblings sat on Eren's bed with Armin, searching newspapers. Armin pointed eagerly at a beautiful red haired woman. " Look at her description, Eren!" Eren read out loud. " Loves to cook, has been in military, likes kids,..." the good reviews and similarities went on. Something about the girl seemed familiar, but he didn't know what. He noticed a lot on food, but the girl was not overweight. "May as well give it a try." He checked the time, decided it wasn't too late, and gave the girl a call. " Hello?" He greeted when she picked up.**

"**Hi, who is this?"**

"**Eren Jaeger, I saw your picture and description in the paper."**

"**No way, Eren? Looking for a girl?!"**

"**I'm sorry, do I know you?"**

**...**

"**Yes you do, but let's have a date first. The Cafe at 8 am? You won't believe it's me!"**

**The girl giggled and hung up. " Did you guys hear that? Who do you think it is?" Armin and Mikasa exchanged glances. " We're not gonna spoil it. We can't believe it, either."**

**Eren slitted his eyes at his best friends. " Is she someone in the 104th?" Armin burst into laughter. " Shut up!" Eren playfully punched his friend's shoulder and noted to him that Carla did not fall back asleep easily. Armin snorted and pushed Eren off him. " Okay- Okay- pssssshhhb… I didn't know we were playing 20 questions." Eren widened his eyes. " Armin, you're drunk." " Just a little, calm down." Eren poked Mikasa. " Can YOU give me sober answers?" Her face remained still. " Eren, you know I hate alcohol and I was playing with Carla today. Even drunk me doesn't approve of that. Anyways, yes, she is." Eren pondered. " Uh hum… Survey Corps, by any small chance?" At this, Mikasa had to giggle, sober as she was. " Yeaaaaaaaaah." " Well, I don't know." " You'll know tomorrow." Eren agreed and toyingly shoved his friends off his bed. " Now get out of here, you know dirty minded Levi." Armin and Mikasa scrambled laughing out of his room, and he threw the comforter over himself. **_**Who? Geez**_**- he wasn't thinking hard about it, only swishing the clues in his brain, not trying to go anywhere with them. Oh well.**

**Out in the hallway, Mikasa and Armin frantically whispered. "He must just not be wanting to think about it!" "Yeah, but holy Sina will he be surprised when he finds out how hot she's gotten!" " Armin, you're VERY drunk." "Yeah, I know, sorry."**

**The next morning, Eren woke to a very serious, back to normal Levi. " Carla's at Armin's. Don't worry, he's not drunk today. You know he's sensitive and can't handle much." Eren rubbed his eyes, and green flashed blue under the pressure of his hand. " What time is it?" " Seven forty-five." Eren turned over. " So? Why wake me up so early?" " Your DATE." Eren groaned. That. " Alright, I'm up…" he groggily announced, and Levi left the room. He stumbled to the shower and wished Carla could mentally just... deal with... his independent parenting.**

**Levi scrubbed away at dishes as Mikasa walked in. " Heichou, why are you still here?" He stopped mid scrub and raised his face to look at Mikasa. " Eren was still asleep five minutes ago." Mikasa put her face in her hand. " Oh geez. Thanks, but I was just doing that." Eren came out of his room. Mikasa grinned, but was boiling internally. **_**Why'd I agree to finally be legally his sister?! **_**Eren shone and wore a simple but beautiful ensemble. " What are you staring at?" He mussed Mikasa's hair and sighed. " Well, bye, guys.". Mikasa's false smile wavered as she choked through her teeth a " See ya." Eren slid out the door, and Levi immediately turned to her. " Honestly, Mikasa, you look and sound like a jealous Girlfriend." Mikasa flushed and looked down. " I know- I haven't been that way in a LONG time, but look at her picture." Levi gazed down. " Eh. Happy for him if it works out." Mikasa's gaze went cold. "That's the problem. It's…" she whispered angrily in his ear. " Oh shit!" Rivaille put a hand over his mouth to smother the laugh. Mikasa furiously smacked him across the face. " I'm sorry-" he continued to chuckle. " I tried to be consoling- but… mmm- BWA HA HA HA HA!"**

**Eren stood outside the Cafe, waiting. **_**This is stupid.**_ **he thought to himself. **_**She's probably a catfish. Holy Maria, how embarrassing would that be, to be a GUY in that situation. **_**He looked down at his watch. 7:57. She wasn't late yet. Suddenly, the same bubbly seductive redhead bounced out the door. " Ohmygosh, Eren!" Eren froze, surprised. " Have you figured out who I am yet?" He stuttered " N-no… I thought you would be…" "A fat catfish? I told you I was in the military- don't tell me YOU don't still work out?" He blushed. " Can you tell me who you are, already?" She laughed, sparkling. "You can't tell by what's in my hand?"  
His eyes followed hers down to...**

… **a potato!…** _**Sasha! **_"**WHAT?!" Eren blushed harder and fell backwards. Sasha giggled, her still scarlet hair bouncing over her shoulders. **_**Now it all makes sense- but- Sasha?**_ **She leaned down and helped him on his feet. He shakingly looked up, back to the now beautiful woman's face, but now saw similar features, a few potato crumbs on her face, the same eyes… **_**Yeah- it really IS Sasha! **_" **I am SO sorry," she blabbed. " I thought you were coming inside!" He smiled awkwardly. " Yeah-h-" Her brows furrowed and she pouted. " You don't look so good, are you okay?"**

**Eren woke up in a clinic. " What?" He looked around the room. - oh great, Hanji… stood, creepy smile on her face. " It was nice examining you again, Eren. Don't worry- nothing inappropriate. That's only needed once." Eren's eyes widened in terror. " Everything Titan is working- apparently your powers don't 'rust' when unused… but you're not here for that! You passed out of stress. It wasn't even how freakishly- medically, not even in my opinion- attractive Ms. Braus has grown, but Carla. Yes, Eren, it's okay- it's not just you, she's MEDICALLY pretty." Eren shuddered and scooted away. Hanji still creeped him out. " Can you speak?" That snapped him out of thinking she was creepy. He remembered that she took her doctoring very seriously and was the only doctor with proper training for him- obviously, who else could be a Titan's doctor? " I… yes, Hanji." She checked something off on a chart. " Very good. Now, I want you to start putting Carla in Levi, Armin, and Mikasa's care more often, or these spasms will occur often. We can't have that, can we?" Eren started to nod no, then replied. " Eren, I need to talk to you. Sasha, could you please leave the room?" he noticed that she had mud all over her gorgeous creamy tan dress. He winced and she sighed " It's fine, it's cheap, not even dry-clean." The clack of her heels leaving the hallway signaled for Hanji to speak. " Eren." He shrunk back at the seriousness in her voice. " Listen to me. You are NOT ready for parenthood. Not alone, at least. You're a strong little dude, but no matter how flattering Mikasa is, Carla isn't the only problem. Anyone else could handle it, but your Titan power actually causes the usual stress of parenthood with help on your brain already." Eren froze.**

**Mikasa ran into the lobby, after hearing Eren was hurt. She bumped into Sasha, and automatically scowled. Sasha shriveled and was scarred. Mikasa softened and realized she had looked like a demon. Before she could say sorry, Sasha had ran out of the building crying. She tore away from her goal of Eren, but then turned, back to him, Skidding two rooms before his, catching her breath and then striding confidently to his room. He found Hanji sitting next to him, spouting of scary facts about his health, especially heart health. " Eren?" she softly murmured. **_**Crap- I'll have to lie, and fast.**_ **Hanji turned her face filled with concern. " I'm sorry, we're discussing Patient-Doctor confidential information, Mikasa- Eren can't…" Eren stopped her. " It's fine, Dr. Zoe." Hanji turned back to him and sighed. " I suppose you need a break. This is very stressful information. I apologize for tightening your nerves. I should be doing the exact opposite." Eren looked up at Mikasa. She sighed and spun her tale. **

"_I was coming over to check on you guys, see if Sasha was for real, when I saw you faint. I was concerned, but wasn't sure, so I went home. I heard word you were here, so I came as fast as I could. On the way in-_" _**True so far… ehm… how to stay as close to the truth as possible… "**__Sasha smashed into me with a sadistic grin on her face. I scowled and she started, realizing I had seen her. I immediately confronted her about why she had that evil look on her face, and she replied corruptedly ' Let's see if Eren's heart makes it through this shock.' I was appalled, and grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. But-"_ _**Maria, I don't want to do this! But I can't lose Eren! Anyone THAT pretty is up to no good, anyways! I need to save him- but if it's just an assumption… it can't be… **_" _she began crying and puffed up her innocent face again. The security confronted ME, and she got away, wiping away fake tears and cursing about her ruined dress."_

**Eren's head hung. "Mikasa…" she looked down. " I'm not angry at you…" her face twisted into confusion. " A., I know she's nice. This is SASHA we're talking about. You forget we were teenagers together. B., There's no way she could have known about my heart problems, only you, who just came in, and C., She specifically told me that dress was fine, and not even dry-clean." Mikasa blushed and her mouth turned into an o. Eren got up. " No, Eren, wait!" Hanji frantically shouted as he ran after Sasha. Mikasa scowled. She leaped out the window and forged a new plan. It was nothing personal to Sasha… this, this- rage... just… she needed Eren.**

" **Okay, time to come home, Daddy should be home by now… MIKASA!" Armin nearly dropped Carla in shock. Mikasa barely turned at the sight of the child, but angrily pressed on towards Eren's home running… **_**similar to Annie in her rage as a Titan… something's not right… Eren isn't home yet, is he?**_ **He looked down at a concerned Carla sucking her thumb. " You want some ice cream?" surprisingly, Carla shook her head no and laid her head on his shoulder. " I want my Daddy. Where is he? Aunty Mikasa looks very angry. I think someone else wants to help Daddy with me." Armin looked down in disbelief at the young child, who never talked. Just like him. Shy, but freakishly smart. He smiled and she grabbed his finger and softly shook it back and forth. Armin chuckled swerved around in a circle towards the ice cream stand. " I know you want ice cream, you just wanna sound sweet." She laughed. As they approached the stand, Armin could sense Carla beginning to be more outgoing around him. "Ah, hello Ma'am! Is that little one yours?" the loud vendor boomed. Armin froze in shock, but Carla surprisingly spoke up for him. " Uncle Armin is a boy! Girls are allowed to have short hair and not be made fun of. That's no fair, Mister!" plump, girly tears swelled in her eyes. Armin knew better. The little one knew how to get what she wanted, that's for sure. He felt her pinching herself between the fingers. " Oh, m-my apologies! Please stop c-crying, little one!" Carla screamed and squealed in terror and sadness, and Armin played along. He snapped just loud enough " What kind of man would upset someone's neice like that?!" a crowd turned, Military Police gathered. The fat vendor was center stage. " Ehhh… do you want a free ice cream, little one?" Carla burst into a tantrum. " OH, SO JUST BECAUSE WAAAAAAAAAAA I'M LITTLE, YOU GIVE ME FREE STUFF, WAAAAAAAAAAAA BUT UNCLE ARMIN STILL ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO SAY SORRY TO **_**OR**_ **BE WAAAAAAAAAA A MAN?"**

**The vendor scrambled back to his stand, trembling. " What flavors do you want?" Carla sniveled and wiped her face with her sleeve. " I'll have a large rocky road with a side of justice." she remarked rebelliously. Armin tugged at her and reproached her. " Just a rocky road and a small vanilla." The vendor sprinted for these flavors, and once they had left, Armin cheersed Carla and noted " You know how to be a mean strategist, don't you?" Carla just smiled.**

**Meanwhile, Mikasa worked away. Just as she scooted into her hiding place, Eren walked in, a soaking Sasha in tow. " T-thank you. I just got scared." He smiled, then… CLANG, a pan hit Sasha in the head, a dark figure running swinging. She fell down, and Eren caught her, then rested her on the couch. " Mikasa I know that was you, you sycho!" Mikasa ran purposely over a tripwire, and flung her clothes off and dove into the bath… cold by now. **_**Shit!**_ **Eren stomped to the bathroom. " MIKASA!" she answered innocently. " Hum? I'm taking a bath." Eren ground his teeth. " Come out here right now, you sick beast!" as Eren pounded on the door, an extremely drunk and drugged well paid Heichou switched out Sasha with a dummy with a knife through it. It would fool Eren for about three seconds, then he would see the ransom in typing. Mikasa came out, dripping in a towel, asking what was going on. " You know exactly what's going on!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the living room, to find a bloody " Sasha" everything worked exactly as planned, and he gaped at Mikasa. " You really DIDN'T do this, did you?" Mikasa shook her head no. He ran outside, seeing the mud drips, followed. Mikasa turned back inside, feeling guilty but successful. Poor Sasha would be dumped next to a pond and a liquor bottle. But Eren would trust her, distrust Sasha, and Carla and Eren would be hers. Something inside Mikasa snapped. Her worried face melded into a twisted grin.**

**Sasha opened her eyes. Her hair was in her face and in her mouth, and she was laying down on a horse… moving… that's not safe. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She was in the park in the bad part of town. There was a throbbing pain in her forehead… what happened? She came home with Eren, and… someone hit her. Had Eren planned this? **_**No… anyone but Eren.**_ **She flipped around with the expertise of a Military woman. Another, slightly different dark hood. She squirmed, and realized her legs were tied to the horse. **_**Poor thing.**_ **She smacked the back of her attacker's hood on, and a mix of light chloroform, heavy metyrapone, and vodka. **_**Whoever this is is innocent. **_**She recognized that haircut. " Oh, Corporal Rivaille, you poor thing being drugged into this!" He turned and she saw a line of red around his eyes. " You evil sorceress, demonic siren! Treating Eren like that. She deserves him!" Sasha reached understandingly for his hand. " This is bad. I'm no witch, Levi. But who deserves him more than me?" his eyes were glassy. " Queen Mikasa, of course." Sasha sighed. " That figures. Could you please pull over this horse for me, Lance Corporal Levi?" He whipped the horse. **_**My god, he's mean to that poor thing.**_ **It sped forward as he laughed. " Alright, she's completely made you lose your moral compass." She strained and began to see everything as raw potatoes… **_**Not everything… ehhhh…**_ **cooked… just the straps that restrained her… **_**Bingo! Frieeeeeeed!**_ **She tore away at the straps in rage and hunger, then swung over Levi and kicked him off the horse. She skidded to a stop, and wrapped him back in his cloak. " I hope he's one of the people that metyrapone wears off on." Potato girl then rode back towards Eren's home.**

**I'm making more, but you'll have to wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the different text. I'm too lazy to make one in Google Docs and then copy and paste, I'm just writing it here. To answer your comment, I'm-too-lazy-to-see-your-username-but-I'm-grateful-you-reviewed, YES. The Mystery in Eren x Mystery is Sasha.**

Eren ran. Faster than he had thought he could. He had considered Titan form, but judging on the suburban area the mud trail went to, he couldn't without destroying many homes. _Who could have done this?_ He thought as he panted, his chest rising and falling as the wind whipped cliche-idly though his hair. He suddenly saw a horse approaching with an unconscious figure in the back. He screeched to a stop, his breathing hard, chest burning to much to react. Sasha approached, Levi with a swollen forehead behind. Eren smiled in relief and dashed up to her, embracing her passionately before awkwardly realizing what he was doing, pulling away. " Levi? But why?" she turned back to the drugged kidnapper, shrugging. " Oh, he's not the culprit. Someone drugged him with metyrapone and a touch of chloroform." Eren frowned. " Metyrapone?" she smiled. " Removes memory. In theory. Guess it's true." she lifted Levi off the horse and offered one side to Eren. They carried the poor drunken Corporal home, laughing, forgetting the dire situation for a moment- and falling in love.

Armin slowly walked a sleeping Carla, dribbling ice cream out her mouth onto his shoulder, to Eren's home. He carefully setting her in bed, the sheets crinkling around her. He winced, waited a moment to see if she woke. She turned and her face became warm, her breathing soft. _REM sleep. My work here is done._ He patted his little friend's head, then tiptoed out of her room. He found Mikasa sitting head in her hands in the living room. " Mikasa? What's wrong?" she looked up innocently, her dark eyes flashing evilly. " Oh, I just hope Eren finds Sasha and her kidnapper." Armin gasped. " Kidnapper?" Mikasa nodded. " We're home!" Eren loudly announced, greeted by a shush from Armin and a whine from Carla's room.

" Oh, sorry Armin." His hand fell out of Sasha's as he pecked her cheek, and he walked to Carla's room, carrying her out. He held his daughter's finger. " See? Guess who that is, Carla?" Carla uncertainly looked at Armin. He smiled and nodded. " I think that's our new helper for helping care me." Eren looked up. " Um... wow. I've never heard that long of a sentence from her." he stared back down. " Yeah, sweetie! In a month or two, she'll be your new mommy!" Sasha and Mikasa gasped at the same time. " If, she says yes." he knelt down and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. " Eh, potato girl? Will you marry me?" Sasha stumbled back. " I-I-" Mikasa's death glare warned her, but she couldn't help it. " Yes! Okay!" Carla ran up to her an hugged her leg, suddenly trusting the stranger. " Carla." Armin called. She looked up. " It's okay, now. You don't have to be shy with Daddy or Sasha." Carla nodded, taking full obedience in Armin's words. " How did you do that?" Eren asked, bewildered. " Wait for it, you'll be kissing my feet for this next bit... she's predictable." Carla hugged the woman's leg tighter. " M-Mommy!" Eren turned back to Armin, eyes wide. " Eren, you haven't even been on one date." Mikasa interjected. Eren frowned. " Stop being protective, Sis. I think her saving me from heart failure then me... well, I would have saved her had she not saved herself-" Mikasa's eyes slitted. " Is more than making up for a few trips to the movies awkwardly. Besides, I already know her." He put his arm around his fiancee. " Poor Sasha... you were always the friendly running joke, huh." she laughed. " Yeah!" her voice wavering from the shock. _That bitch will DIE. This is fast, yet slow... ugh! There's just no reason to hate her! I need a reason to hate her!_

A month later, Sasha woke next to her fiancee. Eren was still asleep, a tiny trickle of drool emitting from his mouth. She laughed quietly and wiped his face. " Mm... Sasha?" She frowned mockingly, pushing her face down, giving her many chins. " No, I'm Ms. Random Girl" she squeaked in a high voice. " Of course it's me, silly." He sleepily flung his arms around her neck. " Pssh... I need coffee." she kissed him lightly. " How romantic. Good morning to you too." he smiled. " Good morning, fussy." she laughed and swung her legs out of bed, still burning from their wresting match the night before. _Not even in a sexual way. Eren is fun!_ She rubbed her aching legs and threw on some purple pajama pants over her boyish underwear. " You sure did a number on me last night." he flopped around comically, stuffing his face with pillow. " Let's hope you still say that during the honeymoon." he murmured through it. She slapped his butt. " Eren!" she laughed and slid her engagement ring on. She walked out, getting the coffee. Classic morning.

She quietly brewed his favorite mocha, then poured it and began swishing it out for Carla's cocoa. Carla strolled sleepily out, earlier than usual, and crawled up her chair to the crafts and planners from the night before. " May I keep going on my flower girl hairpiece, Mommy?" Sasha looked up, surprised the young girl was already up. " Sure. Why up so early?" Carla rubbed her eyes, the lacy white sleeve of her too big hand-me-down nightgown falling down her skinny arm. _She's already developing her childhood body out of toddler hood. Never seen someone so physically, emotionally, and intellectually advanced... or any combination or singular of those, for that matter._ She had grown quite used to Carla. Carla replied " Because I know you sip off the frothy part of my cocoa. That's the best part." Sasha blinked, then smiled warmly. " I'm not going to deny that, but I will say I only do that because sometimes it's too hot, sweetie." Carla squirmed. " Only Daddy can call me pet names. You're my Mommy, but only Daddy can call me pet names." she patted Carla's shoulder. " I understand." she sat the warm cup of cocoa in front of Carla, froth and all, and leaned her head around the corner. " I've got to wake up Daddy, or his coffee will get cold." she went back down the hall. Carla stirred her cocoa, sipped the froth, and went to work stitching her flower wreath hairpiece with precision. Sasha learned the hard way this girl could use a needle, and glue gun, and stapler. She was quite the little adult, in fact, Sasha had tried to do one, and Carla actually ended up helping HER.

Sasha poked her future husband's face. " Eren! Eren! It's the planning day! HELLO? The day before our wedding! Are you dead?" she laughed and passionately kissed him. That always got him. When his tongue responded, she knew he was faking. So, she took the best course of action. She sat on his face.

" SASHA!" he yelped. She giggled and laughed, shushing him. " That's what you get! Now shut up, Buttercup, or Miss Groggy will wake in the attic." Eren snorted " Mikasa? Like she'd blame me for anything." She bopped his nose. " Carla's in the kitchen. Now go, she has a needle. Even my seamstress friend gets pricked sometimes, and you know she's got Titan." he scrunched his nose. _God, I hate thinking about that, she doesn't even know!_ He wondered who her real mother and father were.

He was about to find out. He wasn't going to like it.

Carla sat sipping at her cocoa, stitching furiously. Her father walked behind her, but she couldn't hear him, her focus on finishing the intricate project in front of her, and when Eren laid his hand on her shoulder playfully and said " Morning, baby girl!" she started in fear, spilling the cocoa on herself, in which she screamed in pain, and flung the needle into the air, stabbing herself right on the thumb. A bolt of yellow lightning, bright and terrible.

She looked precisely like a tiny undeveloped Annie.

Eren stood in shock, trembling in fear. The serum was unnecessary.

She was already a Titan's daughter before she became Eren's.

" T-that's not possible!" he yelled in terror and embarrassment. Sasha ran out, screaming. " WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? IT LOOKS LIKE A LITTLE KID ANNIE!" Eren took her by the shoulders to control his own trembling. " That's... Carla." Sasha's eyes widened. Carla froze, not knowing what was happening. Eren rushed out, saw Mikasa panicking on the head of Carla- the only difference between Female and Carla was that Carla was... well, a girl, not a woman, and... " Her eyes." Eren knew Carla was in control. She roared helplessly at her father. Eren screamed at her. " HOLD ON, DON'T MOVE!" He ran to the garage and pulled out his old 3DMG. He held the rusty device. " Shit... it's stuck..." Sasha appeared behind him, already in uniform. " Mine's been being used for practice."

And so Sasha flew around the roof, not wanting to hurt the little girl. She gave in. " HOLD ON, CARLA, SWEETIE... THIS IS GONNA HURT JUST A LITTLE BIT." Carla winced as Sasha penetrated her shoulder and sliced out the little girl. Carla was wet, screaming, and bloody. Sasha held her as her body disintegrated. Carla's frantic tears silenced. Eren ran up to Mikasa. He took her hand. " Are you okay?" Mikasa frowned. " No. My ankle..." he looked at it and smiled. " Just sprained, Mikasa, don't be a baby." she frowned and turned away. He leaped off the head, and jogged to his family. _I'm barely family, anymore. Armin and Levi are more family. There's nothing I can do._ Mikasa thought as she gazed on Eren taking Carla from Sasha, wiping steaming blood from her face, holding Sasha's cheek in concern, Sasha giggling and pushing off. She sat down and cried while Carla's body acted as an elevator for her. Eren only had a second to look back at his crying sister and admirer before he was caught by the arm by Sasha, holding Carla, and was taken away by the 3DMG.


End file.
